1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hybrid vehicular propulsion and more specifically a hybrid gas turbine in a hybrid vehicular electric propulsion system having a minimum of two electrical power sources, one being a Hybrid Gas Turbine (HGT) and the other a battery pack (stored electrical energy means). The electrical power sources can be used in combination either in series or parallel to extend travel range or increase the output power electric power requirements to the electric motor prime mover.
In a stand alone mode either the electric power storage source or hybrid gas turbine engine electrical output power source is used to power the electric motor-prime mover to further extend the travel/mission range and or improve fuel efficiency without combustion emissions compromise. The hybrid gas turbine engine is an electrical powerplant having a minimum of two spools, one spool is the power rotor N2 having an integral alternator, a compressor rotor and turbine rotor; the other spool N1 has a compressor rotor and drive turbine rotor to deliver compressed air to the compressor inlet. In application the hybrid gas turbine engine thru predetermined select power spool N2 rotor speeds (RPM settings) are reduced dependant on the required electrical output power load for the prime mover electric motor. The N2 spool speeds are defined via algorithms within an Electronic Engine Control Unit (EECU) to optimize fuel usage with reduced output electrical power requirement. The N1 spool RPM will regulate the compressed air supply to the N2 spool via. The N2 turbine rotor exhaust gas waste heat energy availability where higher heat more air flow is generated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be appreciated that hybrid-vehicular propulsion has been in use for years. Typically, hybrid-vehicular propulsion are comprised of Electric Power Source Control (EPSC) in a parallel hybrid system is a electro-mechanical device auto or manual select the electric power source either as a single or dual source. The Electric Control is electronic device that selects the electric power source either as a single (stored energy source or internal combustion energy source, ICE) or combined dual source in a parallel hybrid system engine generated electrical power for electric motor output propulsion means. Hybrid vehicles having battery packs and or in combination with an internal combustion engine either thru series or parallel systems as electrical power sources used to drive at least one electric motor for vehicular propulsion.
The main problem with conventional hybrid-vehicular propulsion are the piston type internal combustion engine (4 stroke or 2—gasoline engine) of a hybrid vehicle incorporate a clutch engaged gearbox driven generator for electrical output power and or use direct clutch mechanical drive to the differential all of which are complex, weighty, bulky, engine cycle efficiency drops considerably below design (max. power output) operation, has exhaust emissions requiring post combustion treatment, is a complex engine assembly, requires separate engine liquid cooling means, is limited tin fuel use selection, has engine and power-train maintenance requirements. Another problem with conventional hybrid-vehicular propulsion are piston type internal combustion engines including the Atkinson cycle clutch engaged generator for electrical output power has so some improvement in cycle efficiency but is also weighty and complex, bulky, cycle efficiency greatly reduced at off design conditions, has complex intake valve phasing can to crankshaft, maintenance requirements, requires ignition controls to avoid detonation issues, engine response is slow, has limited fuel use, requires, post combustion exhaust gas treatment to meet emissions regulations, has many engine components and liquids for cooling the engine. Another problem with conventional hybrid-vehicular propulsion is the use of diesel engines that have high quantity of engine components, incorporate complex clutch engaged electrical output power generator and or separate drive shaft for output power to the transmission or differential. Although this engine has improved fuel economy over the gasoline piston engines, it is weighty, complex, bulky, efficiency drops off considerably at of design conditions, is limited in fuel use, requires exhaust gas treatments to meet emission regulation, is complex engine assembly, has high maintenance consideration, requires additional engine liquids for cooling and engine response to accelerate less responsive than gasoline piston engines whereas the hybrid gas turbine can be set with instantaneous acceleration.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for a Hybrid Gas Turbine vehicular propulsion system for electrical powered vehicles having at least two electrical power sources, one being a Hybrid Gas Turbine and another a battery pack.